


猎物 III 12

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 4





	猎物 III 12

李东海握着他的那根说要帮他灭火的时候李赫宰的脑海里只有两个字——欠操。

当然也是毫不客气地把这人做到最后什么也射不出来，可怜兮兮地躺在床上整个人泛着淡淡的红色，双腿大张着也没力气合拢，合不拢的当然还有使用过度的后穴。李赫宰的那根从身体里拔出来以后，争先恐后有精液混着李东海身体里的清液流下来。

”禽兽！“被做得完全没有力气的人躺在床上瞪着自己的年下小男友张嘴骂道。

小男友操爽了也不反驳，虽然他真的很想压在李东海身上然后告诉他，是你诱惑我的，不做爽了当然是不可能的。

侧躺在李东海身边，李赫宰轻轻揉着李东海的腰让那人舒服一点，但是两个人身上都是各种乱七八糟的液体，着实不算太舒服。而就在李赫宰抱着李东海温存的时候，小野猫张开双手对着李赫宰，开始撒娇道：“赫，抱我去洗澡～”

啊，李赫宰快要被可爱晕了。成熟男人撒娇的杀伤力简直是百分之一千。

顺手结果扑到怀里的人，李赫宰把人抱到浴室里，热气腾腾的地方让人容易犯困，况且李东海真的被折腾狠了，等后穴里的液体被李赫宰扣出来，轻轻给他洗澡的时候他已经撑不住困意睡了过去。

有些无奈的摇了摇头，李赫宰任劳任怨地帮李东海洗完澡，让那人暂时缩在沙发上一下，把床上收拾干净了以后才抱着李东海一起滚进床里，抱着香软的爱人一起进入梦乡。

终于不用在李东海睡醒前起来先走，李赫宰第一次感受睡醒以后还抱着李东海，一只手撑着自己的脑袋一直盯着李东海睡醒。

李东海睡觉的时候很乖，也不知道是不是因为告白以后小猫有了依靠，没有之前睡觉的时候蜷缩在一起没有安全感的姿势，而是手搭在李赫宰的腰上，整个人睡在李赫宰怀里，鼻腔里喷出的热气还一下一下地喷在李赫宰胸前，痒痒的。

等李东海满满转醒睁开眼睛的时候，入眼便看到李赫宰撑着脑袋盯着他看，也不知道看了多久。反应了一下才想起来昨晚他脱单了，有男朋友了——虽然男朋友是自己的学生。

“男朋友，早安呀～”

一句话就让李赫宰乐开了花，他的老师怎么这么软，这么可爱！

“早安宝贝。”

啊，还是不太能接受这个称呼，怎么能被自己小这么多的人喊宝贝呢！李东海伸手拍了拍李赫宰，然后咬着牙警告道：“不许这么喊我！我比你大好多呢！”

装成苦恼的样子，李赫宰低头亲了一下李东海的嘴角，然后一脸无辜地开口问道：“不让我喊老师，又不让我喊宝贝，那我要喊你怎么呀？”

一看就知道这人又开始使坏了，李东海才不理他，转身从李赫宰的怀里出来，往浴室里走去。

刷着牙的时候，李赫宰走近李东海，双手换着李东海的腰，整个人像个大型挂件似的挂在李东海身上，还轻轻左右晃着李东海，开口怎么看都像是撒娇：“老师，我们今天都没课，你跟我出去约会好不好？”

约会吗？李东海从来没有想过这种事情。他曾经不信这世上有真心爱他的人，他也从不对人缠开心扉，所以不知道恋爱是什么感觉，只知道有生理需求的时候到蓝夜里解决一下。

现在这人搂着他跟他撒娇，说想要跟他去约会。李东海的大脑都有些不听他的使唤，但是脑袋已经抢先一步地点头答应李赫宰了，等反应过来的时候也只能无奈地把嘴里的泡泡冲掉，转过身来捏着李赫宰脸问道：“去哪里约会啊？”

眼珠子绕着眼眶转了几圈，突然眼睛就变亮了，李赫宰伸手把洗漱台上的洗面奶挤了一点加上水在手心里涂开，然后两只手贴在李东海的脸上打圈，边帮那人洗脸边说道：“去游乐场吧，我想跟老师一起坐摩天轮，好不好？”

冰冰的液体在脸上有些凉，但是李赫宰揉的好舒服，舒服得李东海像只被挠了肚子的小猫一样，眯起了眼睛。

虽然他从来没有谈过恋爱，但心底深处是个浪漫的人，李东海的浪漫细胞很多，如果到他家里的话就能够发现，他喜欢收集一些浪漫的画，书柜上摆放着好多讲浪漫故事的书籍，而且他最喜欢的电影就是《泰坦尼克号》。

去游乐园，虽然有点像青春期谈恋爱的小孩一般的约会，但真实让他心动了。

“好，听你的。”

“别揉了！快让我去洗掉啦！”

“老师，我帮你啊。”说罢李赫宰就想上手，被李东海赶紧阻住了。

“下次下次！这里只有一套换洗的衣服，你再弄湿了，我一会可不跟你去了啊。”

转身赶忙把李赫宰往外推以掩饰自己被这个年下小男友闹得有些脸红。真的只要碰上李赫宰，李东海就总是容易害羞。

“你快去换衣服啦！”

被推到浴室门口，李赫宰转头在李东海唇上亲了一口，然后忍不住又逗了一句，“可是我没有能换的衣服啊，昨天那套衣服上面有老师后面喷出来的水呀。”

“李赫宰！！!”他哪有把水喷到他的衣服上！明明刚开始做的时候就让他把衣服脱了！“你再胡说八道！信不信我出去找根鞭子抽你啊。”

“那可不行，那些都是我拿来让老师舒服的。”

李东海气得就差没张口咬人了，但好在李赫宰见好就收，赶忙哄了男朋友两句，就乖乖出去换衣服了。

等两个人都收拾好以后已经快要九点半了，李赫宰开着李东海的车往游乐园开去，还体贴地问道：“老师你饿不饿，我们先去找点东西去吧？”

点了点头，他很饿！非常饿！李赫宰把他从学校抓来蓝夜以后两个人就没吃过东西，何况那人昨晚做的那么狠，他早就饿得前胸贴后背了。

早餐吃的很随意。李赫宰跟其他大学生一样，早餐基本都是没有的，但是李东海还是个养生派，早餐一定要吃的，简单的豆浆油条就可以。

因为不是周末，游乐园的人不算多，李赫宰刚刚在酒店里就已经订好了入园的门票，到的时候只需要在自助取票机上取个票就可以了。

两个人一前一后地走着，李赫宰想牵李东海的手，但是又怕李东海不愿意，他不知道李东海在不在意被别人看到，毕竟不是在蓝夜，可以带着面具，没有人认得他，这在外面总是可能会不经意碰到什么熟人，他怕李东海不愿意公开他这个男朋友。

伸手要牵不牵的，当然也被李东海发现了。偷偷抿着嘴露出了他独有的猫咪笑，李东海在心里偷笑着觉得自己的小男朋友真的好可爱，明明在蓝夜是那么强势的一个人，怎么在外面这么奶，好想揉在怀里亲一口啊。

要说跟自己学生谈恋爱被别人知道的话肯定还是会害怕的，但是哪有那么凑巧的事，那些认识他的老师应该大概率不是在上课就是闷头在办公室里搞研究，能在游乐园碰到概率才没有多高，现在还是先哄小男朋友比较重要。

主动伸手上前牵住李赫宰的手，满满把自己的手指穿过那人的手指与他十指紧扣，然后把两个人的位置拉到了同一水平线上，他可不喜欢跟李赫宰一前一后的走，怎么看都有一种上下级来巡视的感觉。

李赫宰没想到李东海会主动在外面牵着他，转过头看着李东海的眼睛，似乎是在询问这样牵着手走在外面真的没关系吗？

李东海点了点头，轻声说道：“我又没牵别人，牵我自己男朋友有什么问题？”

“没问题！”李赫宰笑得牙龈都出来了，收紧手，把李东海的手紧紧牵在手心里。

玩了几个刺激的项目以后，李赫宰才发现李东海内心里可能是住着一个小孩子，而且还是被关了好久没出来玩过的小孩，现在玩起来整个人都有点疯。

“赫宰赫宰！那个过山车看着好刺激啊！我们去玩那个好不好！”

“跳楼机好像也不错！诶，那边还有大摆锤，你想玩哪个？”

刚刚玩完激流勇进的人有些无奈，他体力很好，但也受不住李东海这样连着玩刺激的项目啊。手穿过李东海的腰把嘴里还念念叨叨的人搂过来，趁着没人的时候低头吻了一下李东海的唇，让那人消停一会。

“老师，你放过我吧，我们去玩一些轻松点的项目行不行，然后我再来陪你玩这些刺激的项目。”

“噫～”李东海好笑得看着李赫宰难受的表情，嘴里调侃着自己的小男朋友，“赫宰你不行啊。”

男人怎么能被说不行！李赫宰气得把人搂得更紧了，凑在李东海耳边说了一句，让李东海立马涨红了脸。

“老师，我行不行你不知道吗？是我昨晚没有喂饱你吗？”

“呀！你不要时时刻刻都想着这事可以吗！”

“谁让你说我不行的！不要伤害你男人的自尊心好吗？”

赶忙点点头，就怕李赫宰再做出什么更流氓的事情。

看着李东海变乖了些，李赫宰牵起李东海的手就往摩天轮走去。虽然还不是晚上，看不到整个城市里的夜景，但是他现在已经迫不及待地想去跟李东海一起坐摩天轮了。

“走吧，我们去坐摩天轮休息一会。”

“好。”

没有很多人排队，但是大部分排队的都是一对一对的情侣。因为可以选择情侣单独一间，他们两个当然还是想享受二人世界。

摩天轮好像是游乐园里最浪漫的一个项目，也是每对情侣都会来玩的一个项目。因为有人说过，如果在摩天轮的最高点接吻的话，就可以长长久久的在一起了。

李东海刚刚还精神的很，现在坐下来才感觉有些累，脑袋枕在李赫宰的肩上休息，手还紧紧牵着李赫宰的手。

他真的第一次这么喜欢一个人，想要一直都在他身边，就算他们两个人之间的身份在别人眼里是对不上的，就算他们两个人之间隔着十几年的岁月，但只要李赫宰在他身边，他就会觉得特别安心。

“老师。”李赫宰轻声喊了一句，“我有告诉过你我是什么时候喜欢你的吗？”

摇了摇头，他们之间做了很多次，玩过很多次游戏，但是真正坦白心事，在一起的时间只有短短一天，“没有。”

“从我第一眼见到你的时候，我就觉得这世界上怎么会有怎么好看的人，让人忍不住把目光放在你身上。然后接触久了以后，发现你不止是长得好看，讲课也讲得特别好，对人也很温柔。”

“突然有一次上课，我对上你的眼睛，我突然觉得我完蛋了，我的心跳还是止不住地加速，我错开跟你交缠在一起的目光，我甚至不敢再看你的眼睛。”

“那时候我就知道，我爱上你了。”

李东海就靠着李赫宰肩膀静静听着，心里的小鹿却不太安静，因为李赫宰的话而四处乱撞，扰乱他的心跳。

摩天轮渐渐升到最高点，李东海喊了李赫宰一声，“李赫宰。”

李赫宰下意识的回头，然后便感受到唇上一热。李东海一只手跟李赫宰十指紧扣，另一只手搂住李赫宰的脖子，他们俩在摩天轮的最高点像其他情侣一样接吻，他们都想未来的日子里身边一直是彼此。

“我爱你啊。”

“老师…李东海…”

“我也好爱你。”

TBC/FIN


End file.
